Frederick Chaunceylaine
Frederick Chaunceylaine is a handsome young bard with a love for coin, music and all things avant-garde. Scoundrel, rogue, trickster, he's been called all these things, but never ceases to be adored every time that he sings. The ladies love him, they quiver when he's in view, and almost every night Frederick has a passionate rendezvous. Yet when you get to know him you realize he's really just a cheat, a fool of an adventurer, full of deceit. Physical Description Frederick has sparkling eyes as blue as a river, and captivating brown locks that set the ladies aquiver. His moustache is kempt and his goatee beguiling, with a rapier by his side, sharpened and ready for duelling. His clothes are fancy, his cape made of silk, and his boots are fetching yet ready to bilk. His whole appearance oozes iridescent style, with pleasing cream yellow and red so red it’s vile. You may see a few trinkets scattered on his attire, from piercings & daggers & tattoos of fire. And as always his prized lute is adorned on his back, with all his other belonging on his side in a sack. Backstory Frederick Chaunceylaine is a mysterious fellow, and is known to play songs on his lute or his cello. Whether it be simple taverns or in the courts of kings, Frederick travels around performing rousing ballads on his strings. He also goes on adventures from time to time, and usually when he speaks he cannot help but rhyme. He hunts for rare treasures, antiques, jewels and gold, and many a time has he stormed a beast's hold. And yet he always returns and tells people his tales, of battling people with scales and red dragons with tails. Women can't help but succumb to his charming ways, and he's often found in romantic trysts filled with a fiery blaze. Other than those facts though, no-one knows much of his past, was he noble-born or just a simple outcast? Frederick however, knows his own cause, his own reason for following after riches and his crowd's applause. Last that we heard, Frederick was given a quest, and he managed to make all his companions impressed. There was the beautiful Vetcha, simple, but such a delight, there was also her sister, Hecks, who definitely managed to excite. There was also the goblin, Virtue, a vicious green little beast, so ugly and gross that he looked half deceased. All of them entered into a dark prison, from where it was said that the dark lord Imix had risen. They found the scimitar, which they came there to get, but on the way home, Frederick turned into a threat. He tried to escape carrying the sword with a jump and a clap, only to be stopped by Hecks who had cast a trap. So Vethca, Hecks & Virtue continued on their way, keeping Frederick trapped, after him trying to betray. He certainly got out, as he does every time, and continued on his travels, continued on with his rhyme. Session Appearances Character Information Songs Frederick writes a lot of songs about various different adventures and encounters, but here are a few of his best: Anne-Marie, The Ballad of Frederick Chaunceylaine, The Saldun Lady Notable Items +1 Rapier, Entertainer's Pack, Fine Clothes, Golden Bell, Healing Potion, Jester Costume, Lute, Pan Flute, Pantyhose from an admirer, Perfume, Silk Rope (50ft), Steel Mirror Abilities Half-Elf Abilities: Darkvision, Fey Ancestry, Skill Versatility Bard Abilities: Bardic Inspiration, Jack of All Trades, Song of Rest, Expertise, Font of Inspiration, Countercharm * College of Glamour Abilities: Mantle of Inspiration, Enthralling Performance, Mantle of Majesty 'Spells' Cantrips: Mage Hand, Message, Vicious Mockery 1st Level: Charm Person, Cure Wounds, Feather Fall, Tasha's Hideous Laughter 2nd Level: Cloud of Daggers, Detect Thoughts, Zone of Truth 3rd Level: Catnap, Hypnotic Pattern, Major Image 4th Level: Charm Monster, Dimension Door Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Jasher Drake Category:Bard Category:Half-Elf Category:The Prison of Prince Imix